gvf_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Operation Kronos
Operation Kronos is an operation planned for late September to early November, referred to internally as "Operation Scarlet Mythos". The aim is to capture the Penelope Strip, a vital Railway connection to the rest of Greece. The cities of Argos, Sparta, Athens, Corinth, and Megara is also being targeted for reasons unknown to everyone except Final Hope. Lead Up August 20, 2019- President-Field Marshal Final Hope starts planning Operation Kronos. September 7, 2019 - The Swarm Joins the Planning Effort. September 8, 2019 - The Democratic Republic of Polandball joins the effort. September 10, 2019 - The Tailbiters join the effort. Battle Strategy Phase 1 - "Initial Bombardment" The Swarm and Gamer Air Force will take part in 36 hours of constant bombardment. Phase 2 - "The Blockade" The Void Hand Navy will perform a full Naval Blockade from All Sides on Greece. Soviet Supply lines from Crimea will be secured by the Swarm Navy. Phase 3 - "Secondary Bombardment + Initial Landing" The Gamer Navy will come in after the Blockade destroys all ships coming to support the Greek furries. The USS Midway will send in 40 bombers to attack furry strongholds while the USGR Muller destroys all submarines trying to counter-attack the fleet. Then, the USGR Hope, Yeet, Empy, and KOJ Lulz will prepare landing ships for the coast. After the bombardment is done, the landing ships will land 4 miles off the coast and land in the landing points Zeus, Poseidon, Athena, Ares, and Hades, shown in map. Phase 4 - "Full Force Landing" The Swarm will land on the Cleared Zone by the Initial Landing and will begin to pour in Troops by Bug and Landing Craft. Task Forces Aplha 1 through 14 will ram through the Gamer Front line to the Furry Defenses with Full Force, and never Stopping. Beta Group Will Prepare Defenses for the Next Landing Groups. Charlie Group Will serve as the Second Line, behind the Gamer and Japanese Lines. Douglas Group will Serve as Left Flank, with the Polandballers serving as Right Flank. Zeta and Gamma Groups will serve as Reinforcements where Needed. Phase 5 - "DROP Blockade" The Polandballers will advance into Greece through the top, as shown in the map. They will spread out until the whole top is blockaded. They will then set up a protection to make sure reinforcements don't come from land. The blockade itself is a key part of this operation, for if the Furries decide to send reinforcements, they'd have to go through this blockade. Phase 6 - "The Stop" Then, the 4th Guerrilla Gamer Force will surround Greece with speakers to play multiple PewDiePie and Gamer songs to boost morale for the gamers. Furry Radio will be blocked by Swarm Blockers. The Assault will stop so the Defensive Line can move Forward. Phase 7 - "Second Offensive" After the Stop, the Troops will move on with no Stopping, only offense, with minimal defense at the front lines. The Flanks will Charge ahead and break Furry Supply Lines. The Swarm will send in Huge amounts of Attack Bugs to help in Urban Warfare. The English Engineering Front and the Swarm Engineering Core will follow behind the Resupply Lines and Rebuild the Destroyed Cities for the USGR and SEET respectively.Category:Gamer's Alliance Category:Furry Axis Category:Battles Category:Events Category:Major Battles